BABY?
by gaga357
Summary: Wat will naruto say wen he finds out hinata is having a baby!


Oh sht, oh sht, oh sht

Oh sht, oh sht, oh sht! You screamed in your head ''Pregnant!'' You yelled and collapsed on the bathroom tiles. Are we ready for a baby? No, a baby would just get in the way of Naruto wanting to become the Hokage! Oh man this is bad! You heard the door of the apartment open ''Honey, I'm home!'' Came Naruto's voice, you panic and chucked the test behind the sink and rushed out to greet him ''Naruto!'' You grinned wrapping your arms around him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. You pulled away ''Now that's a hell of a hello!'' Naruto chuckled. You smiled ''So how was your mission?'' You asked. Naruto frowned ''We...Still can't find Sasuke...'' Naruto sighed, a tear falling from his eye. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his chest ''Don't worry...you'll find him'' You said, he placed his arms around your shoulders ''I really hope so'' He whispered ''How about we go get some ramen? All you can eat! My treat!'' You grinned, Naruto's eyes lit up and that goofy grin of his had replaced that frown. ''YEAH!'' He jumped up and down. ''Okay...last one there has to pay for dessert!'' You yelled running out the apartment, followed closely behind by Naruto. You should have told him about the baby but you didn't want to bring him even more down. You sat and watched as Naruto gulped down his 4th bowl of ramen. He placed the bowl down and turned to you ''Are you okay?'' He asked; concern on his face. You gave him a small smiled, you really wanted to tell him but you didn't know how ''I'm fine'' ''Are you sure?'' He asked. You grinned and nodded your head and took a big gulp of ramen. ''Hey!'' you said a smirked on your face ''I won the race you have to pay for dessert'' ''What, that was totally unfair! You got a head start!'' He complained ''I deal's a deal!'' You smiled hoping off the stool and placing some money on the counter. Naruto hopped of the stool as well, grabbing your hand and holding it tight. You couldn't take it anymore, you needed to tell him! You pulled you hand away from his ''Naruto I need to tell you something'' You said not looking into his eyes. ''What is it Hinata?'' Naruto asked, his voice shaking slightly, you glance at him and looked down at your feet; left foot, right foot, left foot, Right foot, yep that's walking, you thought. ''I'm pregnant'' You said, still staring at your feet. The footsteps from your side had cease, you turned around to see Naruto had stooped, wide eyed. Your heart pumped faster, what is he going to say? Is he going to run? What would you do if he did!? You swallowed hard ''We're going to have a baby?'' He asked, fists clenching ''Yes...'' ''YES!?'' Naruto yelled jumping up and down; punching the air with his fists ''I'm going to be the best dad ever! Believe it!'' Naruto grinned, making you smiled ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier'' You smiled ''Yeah you better be! I can't wait to tell everyone!'' Naruto grinned. The next day the whole village knew about your pregnancy and they all congratulated you and all the girls were squealing although Hinata seemed a tad upset. 8 months have passed and surprising Naruto was really helpful, Sakura and Ino helped too. You sat on your bed, alone reading a book on babies. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were on a mission so you were alone for the next two days not that you mind Naruto was always complain that the baby should be out by now. You yawned and stood up, losing balance for a minute but quickly regain yourself. You felt a great pain wave through you. You looked down to see your water had broken. Shit! You thought as you started for the door to go to the hospital Somehow you made it to the hospital, after 8 hours of painful labor you had a beautiful baby boy in which you named Yuki, meaning Luck since he was lucky to survive birth. You were a little upset that Naruto wasn't there for the birth but you were happy with Yuki. You had to stay in hospital for the next two day because of some reason, you didn't really listen you were just so happy you were holding your baby boy. You held Yuki in your arms; you stared into to his baby blue eyes and gently played with his golden locks. Just like his father's you thought. The door opened energetically to reveal a tall, blue eyed, blonde hair knucklehead. You jumped a little as the door slammed into the wall behind it. ''Where's the baby!'' Naruto almost yell, Sakura came up behind him and hit him over the head ''You idiot!'' She yelled. As Naruto and Sakura argued Kakashi smiled from under his mask and looked down at Yuki. Naruto stopped and rushed to your side, staring down at your baby boy, Naruto grinned ''Hey there, I'm your daddy'' Naruto said grabbing Yuki's tinny hand which made Yuki giggle ''What did you name him?'' Sakura asked ''Yuki'' You smiled ''N'awww'' She smiled Yuki grew up to be just like his father, he was goofy and not so bright but unlike his father he was very popular with the ladies because he was funny. He grew up to be a great ninja and excellent Hokage


End file.
